DOMADA (Minific erótico)
by Wendolyn Leagan
Summary: Eliza Leagan encuentra el amor, en quien menos se hubiera imaginado.


**DOMADA**

 **(minific erótico)**

El joven de piel canela y overol vaquero descargaba los tanques de leche que cada tres días venía a dejar en la casa de la familia Leagan desde hace algunos años.

Para ser precisos, tení años que religiosamente acudía cada tres días, era algo fijo

Al principio era algo molesto, él conocía a los miembros de esa familia y no tenía muy buenas referencias; si alguna vez sus dos hermanitas de Pony le habían contado algo de ellos, no había sido nada halagüeño, sin embargo, negocios son negocios.

Pero desde hace un par de años, todo habíase vuelto un poco diferente…

\- Whittman… - la templada y firme voz femenina lo hizo voltearse de pronto, mientras enjugaba su frente sudada con un pañuelo.

\- ¿Sí, señorita? – respondió el anciano jardinero delicadamente a la elegante joven de piel blanca y rizos rojos que apareció en el umbral de la imponente mansión.

\- Mi madre dice que no lleve la leche a la cocina, sino atrás al potrero, para que los mozos hagan queso.

\- Pero ¿toda, señorita?

\- Sí, toda – respondió la chica – y usted… ehm ¿cómo es que se llama? – preguntó, señalando descuidadamente con el índice al joven vaquero.

\- Tom, señorita…- respondió el muchacho retirándose el sombrero que usaba – Tom Steve…

\- Sí si, como sea en fin- lo cortó ella - Va a tener que traer más leche mañana, porque para hacer el queso, hoy van a usarla toda.

\- Como diga la señorita. – respondió el chico con un asentimiento de cabeza.

El anciano jardinero elevó el tanque que contenía la leche y, resoplando se encaminó con él hacia el patio.

Mientras el mayordomo hacía las cuentas del pago, la mirada castaña de la elegante joven, y la color miel del vaquero se cruzaron durante un instante.

Él, con mirada inquisitiva hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza y ella, con una mirada encendida que no dejaba lugar a dudas, asintió ligeramente con una sonrisilla cómplice antes de entrar a su casa cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Así había sido durante los últimos dos años…

Elisa miraba un par de garzas que bebían del riachuelo que tenía frente a sí, sonrió ligeramente al sentir aquellos dedos toscos remover las hebras de cabello que le caían sobre el semblante con una delicadeza impresionante.

Un brazo fuerte rodeó sus hombros desnudos; ella se estremeció y cerró sus ojos al sentir aquellos besos que recorrieron su cuello hasta buscar su boca.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? No estaba segura, lo único que sabía es que aún había luz, y mientras hubiera luz ella no se separaría de ese abrazo, de esos besos, de ese cuerpo. De ese hombre que la adoraba y que ella había aprendido a amar con todas las fuerzas de su corazón.

Elisa, acomodando su postura rodeó el cuello de Tom con sus blancos brazos, mientras los besos de él ahora recorrían sus hombros, su cuello, sus pechos.

Los labios de Tom atraparon uno de sus pezones besando y succionando.

Ella, que nunca había sido precisamente escrupulosa, separó los muslos sin pudor alguno permitiendo que él ocupara su sitio entre ellos.

Sus brazos fuertes la rodearon apretándola a su cuerpo, colocando todo su peso sobre ella.

A ella le gustaba así, sentirlo todo sobre sí misma, que su cuerpo de hombretón fornido y bien formado la cubriera toda, sentirse sometida por ese hombre ¡domada!

Esa era la palabra; Tom Stevens había domado a Elisa Leagan, y ella se había dejado; como una potranca en celo lista para que su semental la cubra.

La penetró; de una estocada, completamente y sin ceremonia. No hacía falta nada más; su sexo rezumante de humedad recibió el miembro del muchacho sin ninguna oposición.

Lo que no era fácil de definir era si aquella humedad se debía al encuentro previo de hace unos minutos, o a las nuevas sensaciones que acababa de encender ese hombre con sus besos y sus caricias.

Daba lo mismo, lo único importante es que estaba dentro de ella otra vez, tomándola a su antojo.

Tom la levantó de la hierba como si no pesara dos gramos y se la colocó sobre la cadera ¡ella lo sintió tan dentro que creyó que se ahogaría! Pero lo envolvió en el doble abrazo que eran sus brazos y sus piernas, mientras él embestía cada vez más fuerte animado por los gemidos de la muchacha que casi se volvían gritos de puro placer…

Así eran las cosas, así era su amor

Al principio, había sido un mero juego…

Ella lo había visto aquella vez, justo después de volver de Londres, huyendo de la guerra. El muchacho venía, como siempre, a entregar la leche para el consumo de la casa.

Hacía calor aquel día ¡un calor insoportable! Elisa abrió la ventana de su cuarto para ver si entraba algo de brisa, y al asomarse lo vio… ella nunca había visto algo así.

El muchachote trabajaba descamisado; hacía tanto calor que ella misma deseaba quitarse la ropa, pero no se imaginó que hubiera quien sí lo hiciera.

Su camisa de cuadritos rojos descansaba en uno de sus hombros, y los tirantes del overol caían descuidadamente a sus costados.

Lo vio justamente cuando se agachaba a levantar uno de los pesados tanques de leche, los músculos de los brazos se brotaron, la ancha espalda bronceada, brilló sudorosa a la luz del sol, tensándose por el esfuerzo.

Luego de dejar el tanque en el suelo, se incorporó estirándose hacia atrás un poco para consolar la espalda; el pecho desnudo del chico llamó poderosamente su atención. Ella jamás había visto a un hombre sin camisa, y mucho menos a uno como él.

Elisa sentía que la cara le quemaba, sintió los labios secos; intentó tragar saliva pero, de pronto, su garganta también se había resecado.

¡Maldito verano! ¿¡Por qué tenía que ser tan caliente!?

El muchacho se retiró el sombrero enjugando su frente con el dorso de la mano, cuando levantó la vista la vio, asomada en el balcón de su cuarto, boquiabierta.

Llevaba un vestido de verano; blanco con florecitas que se transparentaba a contraluz.

Tom le sonrió coquetamente y le saludó con un movimiento de cabeza.

La chica, como despertando de un sueño, cerró la boca y frunció el ceño sintiéndose atrapada en falta.

Hizo un mohín, levantó la nariz y… ¡se fue corriendo a darse una ducha fría porque tenía muchísimo calor!

La siguiente vez fue diferente; ella estaba en el jardín cuando llegó la carreta con el cargamento de leche, ella lo observó desde la fuente de su jardín, fingiendo leer.

Aquel día no hacía tanto calor como el anterior, sin embargo, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, de pronto Elisa comenzó a sudar.

Luego, ya sin saber siquiera cuándo o cómo, se sorprendió a sí misma esperando la llegada del reparto de leche.

Se valía de cualquier pretexto para estar siempre a la vista, no salía a ningún lado los días que ella sabía que venía. Empezó a valerse de cualquier cosa para comenzar a dirigirle la palabra, cualquier cosa ¡lo que sea! Solo, simplemente estaba sintiendo una imperiosa necesidad de ser notada. De que él la notara.

Un día que no le esperaba, salió al patio por la cocina a buscar a su gata, cuando prácticamente se tropezó con el pecho desnudo de Tom Stevens.

Quedando a sólo dos palmos de distancia, ambas miradas claras se encontraron quedándose clavada la una en la otra; él le sonrió ligeramente y ella sintió como que se afiebraba.

Cuando sintió aquel olor, el olor de su cuerpo; cosa que en otro momento, en otra circunstancia o de otra persona, bien le hubiera resultado repulsivo; Elisa sintió una cosa muy rara en su estómago y al mismo tiempo, que sus piernas no la sostendrían.

\- Buenos días, señorita… - saludó el joven, y cuando ella escuchó aquella voz gruesa y suave, sus labios se entreabrieron como los pétalos de una flor en capullo dejando escapar un suspiro involuntario.

\- ¿Está usted bien señorita? – preguntó el joven y una mano se alargaba hacia ella. Elisa no lo pensó más, con lo poco de fuerza (y de dignidad) que le quedaba, dio media vuelta y salió literalmente corriendo por el pasillo de la cocina.

La muchacha atravesó la cocina, llegó al comedor, pasó por la sala de estar donde casi tumba a su hermano de una poltrona y, elevándose el ruedo del vestido, subió a zancadas la escalera para meterse a su habitación y correr al cuarto de baño donde abrió la llave de la ducha y, sin quitarse la ropa siquiera, se metió bajo el chorro de agua fresca, resoplando.

Es que, si alguien lo hubiera presenciado, bien hubiera podido contar después que la señorita de la casa echó literalmente humo cuando le cayó el agua encima.

Eliza se quedó bajo el chorro de agua un largo rato, se sentó en la bañera, con el vestido empapado, los zapatos aun puestos y los caireles hechos una desgracia, dejando que el agua fresca se llevara aquella calentura tan rara que la había atacado de pronto. No comprendía qué era lo que le sucedía.

¿Estaría enferma? De pronto de la nada le daba fiebre, se le secaba la garganta, se le agitaba la respiración y hasta le faltaba el aire. Sí, tenía que ser alguna rara enfermedad que tenía.

Pero ¿por qué le pasaba justo cuando lo veía a él?

Durante todo el día Elisa no pudo quitarse de la cabeza los ojos color miel del muchacho aquel, no pudo retirar de su mente la visión de aquel pecho que parecía esculpido, no podía deshacerse de aquel olor que despedía.

¡Sólo no podía quitárselo de la cabeza!

Esa noche, tuvo un sueño agitado; en su sueño hacía calor ¡muchísimo calor! Tanto que se veía a sí misma corriendo por la propiedad para luego de un brinco, meterse a la fuente de pileta de su jardín.

El agua era fresca, pero no conseguía quitarle el calor que tenía, de pronto escuchaba una voz a su espalda; _"¿Tienes calor?"_ le preguntaba.

Al voltearse, se topaba con la mirada de miel del chico de la leche que, con su sonrisa enigmática, dejaba que el agua de la pileta le cayera encima y le rodara por el pecho desnudo empapando su overol vaquero.

Las manos del joven se acercaban a ella y comenzaban a desabotonar su vestido deshaciéndose rápidamente de la ropa que la cubría. Ella sólo lo miraba y lo dejaba hacer _"Sí_ – pensaba – _es lo que necesito, quedarme sin ropa; hace demasiado calor para estar vestida"_

Pero las manos de él no cesan con el vestido, sino que una vez desnuda, continúan recorriendo su piel; tocando sus hombros, su cuello, sus pechos, su vientre, y ella con los ojos cerrados, lo único que hacía era sentir.

-¡Qué caliente estás! - le decía él mientras seguía tocándola

-Es tu culpa – decía ella luego de un momento – sí, es por ti. Acabo de darme cuenta que tú me pones así.

\- No creo, seguramente estás enferma – le decía él mientras su mano recorría su vientre hasta perderse entre sus muslos.

-Sí, estoy enferma – le decía ella entre jadeos – enferma de ti.

Despertó bañada en sudor y con la garganta reseca, sobresaltada por una sensación muy rara que le recorría todo el cuerpo; era como una corriente eléctrica que le agitaba la respiración, sentía los músculos tensos, tanto que bien podría estar sufriendo un calambre en todo el cuerpo, pero, extrañamente no era desagradable.

Cuando cayó en cuenta, una de sus manos reposaba dentro de su ropa interior, entre sus muslos.

Al sacarla, la tenía empapada. Por extraño que parezca de pronto se sintió incompleta, sintió que algo le faltaba; extrañó aquella sensación rara con la que había despertado, durante un momento sintió que su mano debía volver a estar entre su ropa interior. Sin embargo no la devolvió.

No estaba bien ¡no debía! No era normal lo que le sucedía.

A su propio pesar, comenzó a no poder controlase cuando él venía; las miradas se cruzaban casi a propósito, las sonrisas eran dadas y devueltas.

Los días de mucho calor se volvieron sus favoritos, desde la fuente lo miraba y él la notaba, ella hacía ademán de soplarse con algún libro o pañuelo; él se enjugaba el sudor de la frente.

Ella se acariciaba cuello y escote fingiendo secar su sudor, él se abría la camisa.  
Ella se desabotonaba uno o dos botones, él se quitaba la camisa y quedaba con ese pechote de bronce al descubierto, y entonces era cuando ella sentía esa extraña sensación en el cuerpo que con el tiempo, ya no era extraña, sino más bien extrañada.

Ya era casi un juego concertado, ya era como una serie de códigos; uno comenzaba y el otro lo seguía, ya casi sabían cuál era el paso a seguir.

Se volvía un juego sensual y descarado ¡era imposible que nadie lo notara! Pero nunca pasaba de ahí, a tanto que, las rarísimas veces que Wittman o el mayordomo se perdían de vista y Tom hacía ademán de acercarse, ella al notarlo se levantaba y con rapidez entraba a la casa.

Es que no podía ser de otra manera, Elisa no tenía ni idea de lo que en realidad estaba haciendo, pero su instinto le decía que acercarse era peligroso.

Durante varios meses estuvieron en ese jueguito extraño, a veces notaba ella que él no quería jugar, que se hacía el reacio. Generalmente ese comportamiento venía después de cada vez que intentara acercarse y ella, salía corriendo a meterse a la casa.

Pero, bastaba insistir con las miradas, sonreírle con dulzura, y el muchacho cedía a darle su espectáculo privado, mientras ella también hiciera sus concesiones; como de pronto usar una blusa blanca sin corsét, o cruzar las piernas y que "accidentalmente" el ruedo del vestido se levantara lo suficiente como para mirar sus muslos… cosas así, pero nunca acercarse.

Ya fue cosa del destino que, paseando un día por el bosque, se topara con él que cabalgaba cerca.

Fue sólo verse, un corrientazo los recorrió a los dos. Ella de pronto sintió que tenía que irse y él, notándolo, emprendió galope hacia donde ella estaba.

En su casa podía escaparse porque estaba protegida, pero en el bosque no se le iba a escapar ¡no señor!

Cuando la tuvo a tiro, se apeó casi al andar y la agarró con fuerza; nunca había sentido ella unos brazos tan fuertes alrededor de su cintura, los caballeros con los que ha bailado no agarraban así nunca a una señorita; pero tampoco tenían ese tamaño, ese pecho bruñido del sol, ese olor ¡ese olor que la acababa de envolver de nuevo ahora mismo! Ese olor que la tenía literalmente enferma de fiebre.

\- ¡Suélteme qué cree que hace! - dijo ella intentado soltarse del apretado abrazo.

\- ¿Así que ahora no quieres? ¿Quieres que nuestro jueguito sea siempre de lejos? No muñeca, eso se terminó.

\- ¡Qué juego, de qué habla! ¡yo no juego a nada, ni soy su muñeca! ¡suélteme!

\- De lejos eres muy valientita, provocándome calores, incitándome con tu piel, con tu boquita rosada…

\- Yo no hago nada ¡suélteme o grito!

\- ¡Grita! A ver, grita

Tom la volteó de frente a sí y le cerró la boca de un beso. Al sentir la lengua de aquel hombretón invadir su boca, ella ya no supo nada más.

De pronto volvió a sentir esa sensación extraña en el estómago; a decir verdad no sólo en el estómago sino en todo el vientre…

En el vientre, en el pecho; y por todo su cuerpo comenzó a sentir como le subía aquel calor desgraciado que la hacía querer salir corriendo a buscar agua ¡agua con urgencia! Porque sentía que literalmente echaba humo.

Ahora como si todo eso no fuera suficiente, sintió un hormigueo en sus partes pudendas, un hormigueo parecido al que sintió aquella noche, cuando algo dentro de sí le pedía que volviera a dejar su mano donde la había encontrado. Inconscientemente apretó las piernas mientras el chico la pegaba a un árbol, sujetándole una mano por la espalda, impidiéndole mayor movimiento.

-¿Qué te pasa eh? – le dijo – ¿no que gritabas?

\- Suélteme por favor, déjeme irme a mi casa se lo suplico – empezó a rogar Elisa con un hilillo de voz –deje que me vaya, le prometo que no diré nada pero por favor déjeme ir.

-¿Irte? ¿Irte y dejarme así? – le dijo el joven y tomando una de sus manos, la guió hasta sus partes bajas.

Eliza dio un gritito al sentir el bulto que palpitaba apretadamente dentro de los pantalones del muchacho.

\- ¿Ves cómo me tienes? Meses llevo así ¡meses! No me digas que tú no sientes nada. Ahora déjame sentirte, quiero ver cómo estás tú – Una de sus rodillas empujó entre las piernas de la chica obligándolas a separarse, la mano del chico se introdujo prestamente bajo las faldas de la muchacha; sin franquear la ropa interior pudo darse cuenta de que la prenda de la chica estaba empapada en el punto justo.

Con la mano abierta atrapó toda la joyita de la familia Leagan y la masajeó haciendo presión con sus dedos, que prontamente se empaparon tanto como la prenda.

\- ¡Ah no! Qué hace, no ¡no me toque! – Elisa gemía suplicando clemencia, pero no la obtenía.

La lengua del atrevido muchacho volvió a invadir la delicada boca de la chica, acallando toda súplica; con dedos ágiles, introdujo su mano por la cintura del interior.

La piel del vientre de la chica era suavecita ¡nunca había tocado él algo tan suave! sintió los ligeros vellos ya humedecidos, los cuales imaginó tan rojos como los rizos de su cabeza y sonrió mientras seguía remordiendo los labios de la señorita Leagan.

Sin demora se abrió paso por sus delicados pliegues de doncella y al hacerlo, se enteró que lo que la señorita Leagan tenía entre las piernas no era una flor ¡era un río desbordado!

\- ¡No por favor! Déjeme ¡déjeme! – gemía Elisa casi en el oído de Tom que para ese entonces, estaba ya perdido en el blanco y fragante cuello de la señorita, resoplando como un bronco.

No cabía en cuenta la pobrecita que su boca estaba libre, bien podría estar gritando por su virtud en este momento pero, lo único que atinaba a hacer era susurrar súplicas que no tenían oído en ese momento.

Un dedo topó con aquel botón de placer pulsándolo, y eso fue todo. Dese ahí Elisa Leagan no volvió a saber de sí con cordura.

Solita su boca buscó la de él.

Solita su mano recorrió el pecho masculino hasta llegar ahí abajo donde el overol vaquero amenazaba con romperse.

Solita comenzó a desabotonar su blusa cuando se dio cuenta de que los besos de Tom, que bajaban desde su cuello hasta su escote, se topaban con ese obstáculo.

Cuando el chico la recostó en la hierba ella sabía bien lo que estaba pasando.

Sí, sí sabía, si tonta no era y aunque en el colegio de monjas no la educan a una para eso, de pronto ella sólo lo supo; como algo instintivo, como sabe el bebé cómo debe mamar de su madre, así ¡así de natural! supo que estaba a punto de dejar de ser doncella y convertirse en mujer; y por desquiciado que parezca, en ese momento no le importó.

Se miraron profundamente mientras él liberaba su miembro ya completamente erecto.  
Elisa bajó la mirada, quería ver cuál era el gran misterio de la diferencia entre hombres y mujeres, él se dio cuenta y se incorporó un poco dejándola mirar a su antojo.

Ella vio aquella columna de carne rodeada de vello oscuro, la vio enhiesta y humedecida, palpitando en su dureza. Pensó, en aquel momento, que no podría habérselo imaginado de otra manera; al verlo así, grande, imponente, tenso, con cada parte bien definida y brotada por la erección; le recordó por un momento al mismo Tom la primera vez que lo viera sin camisa descargando los tanques de leche.

Sí; definitivamente, esa era digna parte de su cuerpo.

Ella levantó la vista y se topó con los ojos brillantes de él, se miró en sus ojos claros adivinando que lo que le latía a él entre las piernas era lo mismo que la hacía latir a ella entre las suyas.

Aquello que latía con fuerza, con demanda, con una premura tan exigente que hasta dolía ¿sentiría él lo mismo que ella? ¿Sentiría él la misma necesidad, el mismo furor? ¿Sentiría él, el mismo dolor urgente que estaba sintiendo ella?

Elisa se recostó completamente sobre la hierba, flexionó las rodillas y separó las piernas.

Sin abandonar la mirada brillante e hipnótica de aquel hombre, ella separó las piernas dejando que la falda terminara de rodar hasta su cintura, dejando al descubierto sus blancos muslos que parecían hechos de cera, y la blanca y pudorosa prenda empapada.

Con una sola mano, él bajó la prenda; la otra no la soltaba, temía que se le fuera a escapar y no lo iba a permitir, no ahora ¡ya no!

Ella elevó las caderas para ayudarlo, y luego movió las piernas para hacer rodar del todo el virginal interior, pero en ningún momento se quejó del insistente agarre del muchacho.

Tom no tuvo intención de lastimarla, nunca la tuvo; no era tonto él sabía perfectamente que, por muy atrevida y juguetona que fuera, la señorita Leagan le hacía honor a su título: era "señorita" como no podía ser de otra manera; de verdad que no quiso pero, la deseaba tanto ¡era tan hermosa! Y estaba ahí ¡ahí dispuesta para él! él estaba tan duro y ella tan estrecha … fue inevitable que apenas al entrar, ella soltara un sollozo.

Un empuje más, y la joven se arqueó apretando los dientes.

Otro poco y un par de lágrimas rodaron mientras entre dientes ahogaba un grito.

La mano de ella se posó suplicante en su pecho, rígida, como tratando de impedirlo, pero ya habían llegado hasta ahí, no podían detenerse ahora.

Tom sujetó la mano de Elisa por sobre su cabeza y colocó todo el peso de su cuerpo de hombre recio sobre la delgadez de ella, dejándola indefensa.

-Por favor… por favor… - gimió ella, pero él, cerrando los ojos quizá para no presenciar su dolor, hundió la estocada de una sola vez.

Sin hacer caso de los grititos de la chica, Tom se retiró solo para volver a embestir, y lo hizo de nuevo, y otra vez, y otra vez, y de nuevo… mientras los pechos de Elisa bamboleaban dulcemente a través de la blusa entreabierta y sus enaguas bebían los restos de su niñez.

Así fue la primera vez de Elisa Leagan; dura, rápida, casi a la fuerza.

Pero no fue violación, no… No; porque ella lo deseaba ¡lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas! Con cada estocada que le partía en dos el cuerpo, ella sentía que se liberaba también de algo indefinible, y algo a lo que no podía ponerle aun nombre se instalaba dentro de ella; algo que, a pesar del dolor, le hacía desear que ojalá ese hombre pudiera ir aun más adentro, horadarla por completo.

La estaba cambiando, de adentro hacia afuera. Estaba matando a la niña majadera y caprichosa, y dándole rienda a la mujer, que sólo deseaba que él la poseyera.

Esa sensación de nuevo, esa corriente, ese calor, ese cosquilleo… esa tensión en todo el cuerpo, como un calambre que no duele y que le hace tener ganas de gritar, de tener algo qué morder para no gritar; todo eso otra vez.

No notó Tom cuando sus gemidos de dolor se volvieron gemidos de placer, pero las contracciones del cuerpo de la muchacha le dijeron que estaba alcanzando la gloria.

Al final, satisfechos ya los ímpetus, descansaban el uno al lado de la otra, acostados en la hierba.

Ella aun tenía la blusa desabotonada mostrando sus pechos, el blanco y bombacho _"culotte"_ aun colgaba de uno de sus tobillos.

\- ¿Y… cómo es que te llamas? – preguntó ella después de un rato de estar en silencio.

\- Tom… Tom Stevens.

\- Yo soy Elisa…

\- Elisa Leagan, lo sé; la señorita más mimada de aquí a Pittsburg – ella rió con ese comentario.

\- ¿Te parece que lo soy?

\- Lo eres, sí… pero conmigo se te terminó eso. Conmigo no vas a hacer lo que te dé la gana.

Ambas cabezas se ladearon al mismo tiempo encontrándose ambas miradas.

Se miraron profundamente largo rato. La afirmación del chico le llegó a ella al orgullo, sin embargo, fue sólo mirar sus ojos para saber que tenía toda la razón.

La mirada de él era dulce, clara, limpia, sin maldad alguna de él hacia ella; pero firme y decidida.

Ahora no le cabía duda, ahora tenía ella claro que desde la primera vez que lo vio, era así.

La había domado con solo una mirada, y la había hecho suya mucho antes de poseer su sexo, inyectándole ese calor por todo el cuerpo.

No, con este ella nunca podría hacer lo que le diera la gana, era todo lo contrario. Era él quien había hecho con ella lo que él quería; desde que la miró por primera vez ella estaba destinada a ser de él, y hacer su santa voluntad.

Resignada, Elisa bajó la vista y se topó con la mata de vellos oscuros que se escapaban a través de la bragueta abierta de Tom.

Alargó la mano y la introdujo por el pantalón del joven, encontró el miembro en reposo que, al contacto con la delicada mano de la joven, comenzó a cobrar vida nuevamente.  
Ella lo empuñó completo, quería sentirlo, quería verlo de nuevo. Verlo así, grande, duro, imponente.

\- No… - dijo él – aun estás lastimada.

\- No me importa, lo quiero.

\- Te dolerá…

\- No me importa ¡lo deseo!

\- No siempre se puede tener lo que se desea, niña caprichosa – dijo él incorporándose.

\- ¡Tom! – exclamó ella viéndolo marcharse – Tú también lo deseas lo sé ¿Qué no lo ves? Estoy aquí para ti, soy tuya ahora para que hagas lo que quieras conmigo.

\- ¿Lo que quiera?

\- Lo que quieras…

El muchacho volvió por sus pasos, se arrodilló junto a ella y se miró en sus ojos.

Tomó las solapas de su vestido y las deslizó por los hombros de la muchacha hasta que la deshizo de la prenda por completo. La desnudó totalmente para poder verla, quería admirarla completamente desnuda.

Ella ya había perdido todo el pudor, se dio cuenta que desde el principio lo que ella deseaba era que él la desnudara, que la mirara desnuda así, con deseo; que la recorriera con sus manos hasta llegar ahí, a ese punto entre sus piernas que la hacía literalmente ya no pensar en nada más que en eso, como en su sueño; así que tomó la mano del chico y la acercó a su entrepierna.

El la acarició ahí, notando como el cuerpo de la muchacha volvía a encenderse de inmediato.

La recostó en la hierba de nuevo, y la volteó de espaldas.

\- Si es lo que deseas, entonces terminemos con lo feo de una vez; así, mañana será otro día y te aseguro que todo será mucho más placentero.

Por un momento, Elisa casi se arrepintió de haberlo hecho volver. Cuando él desde aquella posición le levantó las caderas, supo que quizá no había sido tan buena idea.  
Pero bastaron las caricias de él por todo su cuerpo, sus besos recorriendo su espalda, sus palabras suaves en su oído para que ella se relajara y se tranquilizara.

Una vez, había visto marcar a un caballo en los establos de su padre; un caporal lo acariciaba y le hablaba suave al oído para calmarlo, mientras otro por detrás preparaba el hierro al rojo.

Nuevamente tuvo la sensación de que ella estaba siendo domada por él; y sintió algo de miedo, pero no se resistió.

Sin embargo, en lugar de un hierro; los labios y la lengua del muchacho recorrieron delicadamente aquella flor que acababa de ser abierta, mitigando un poco el dolor y haciéndola sentir aquellas deliciosas descargas por toda la piel.

Cuando Tom la poseyó de nueva cuenta, todo fue placer y delicia.

Y cuando abrió su segundo capullo, fue capaz de soportarlo con la promesa de que mañana todo sería mucho más placentero.

Así, comenzó una relación que se mantenía escondida sólo porque él así lo deseaba, porque le parecía a él que así era mejor para ambos.

Y se encontraban cada tercer día, poco después de la hora del té, en los rincones más recónditos del bosque, para amarse siempre a escondidas, con la hierba como lecho y el bosque como único testigo.

Y aprendió ella que su hombre no le decía mentiras; todo era mucho más placentero al día siguiente.

Cada vez que ella se entregaba a él descubría nuevas formas de placer, siempre había nuevas maneras de satisfacerla, y ella aprendía también nuevas maneras de satisfacerlo a él.

Nunca se quejó ella de la hierba, del bosque, de la intemperie.

Nunca se quejó de ser siempre sometida y domada por aquel semental con el que cabalgaba directo al cielo.

Una vez él le había dicho que no siempre se obtiene lo que se desea; bueno, en eso se equivocó; ella había deseado ser suya, y ahora lo era cada vez que lo deseaba.

Durante todo el tiempo de estas relaciones escondidas, nunca hubo de él hacia ella una palabra malhadada, nunca ella tuvo para con él una majadería.

Elisa aprendió a ser mujer de verdad con él, y él aprendió con ella cómo se trata a una mujer de verdad.

Nunca se le ocurrió a ella que él podría estar con otra, y a él nunca se le ocurrió estar con otra.

Compartieron su vida a escondidas, se dieron el uno al otro; nunca nadie habló de amor pero era ya tan obvio que el amor había nacido que no hacía falta decirlo.

Se notaba en cada caricia, en cada mirada, en cada beso.

En la forma como ella se entregaba y la manera como él la tomaba. Era amor, y a ninguno de los dos les cabía la duda.

Elisa cabalgaba sobre Tom como una amazona experta, él le había enseñado bien; la había domado en más de un sentido, pero también le había enseñado cómo domarlo a él, y lo hacía de maravilla.

Siempre prefería estar debajo de su cuerpo; le gustaba así, que él la sometiera, que casi la ahogara con su físico imponente y la llenara de ese olor tan suyo que la volvía loca.

Le gustaba estar debajo, porque cuando él se incorporaba y colocaba las piernas de ella sobre su propio pecho, lo sentía más adentro, cada vez más y más dentro de ella casi como si quisiera atravesarla; así era como le gustaba.

Pero cuando ella tomaba el control, no había dicha más grande que verlo cómo se retorcía de placer, cómo transfiguraba su rostro, como apretaba sus senos y pellizcaba sus pezones, como la tomaba de las nalgas para hacerla tomar velocidad en esa carrera ecuestre en la que se convertía su acto cuando era ella quien lo montaba a él.

Escuchar sus gemidos de hombre mencionando su nombre casi con devoción haciéndola sentir como la única diosa a la cual él le rinde tributo ¡era maravilloso!

Cuando ella llegó a la cúspide él la levantó de nuevo como si no pesara nada y la volteó para colocarse sobre ella y embestir, embestir, embestir con toda su fuerza… hasta que, gruñendo su nombre, se derramó en ella como un río caliente que la llena y la sacude por dentro y por fuera.

La luz poco a poco se extinguía, el atardecer había brillado hace un rato ya y el bosque se iba oscureciendo.

Las estrellas estaban próximas a aparecer. Elisa descansaba su rostro sobre el pecho fuerte de su Tom, las garzas que bebían en el riachuelo habían alzado vuelo hace rato; quizá, ellos mismos las habían espantado.

Ese pensamiento la hizo sonreír divertida, ella sabía que no podían mantener su pasión en silencio, por eso siempre buscaban lugares apartados del bosque, para que nadie los vea, para que nadie los escuche. Para poder ser toda de él y él todo suyo sin ojos curiosos y maliciosos.

\- Ya va a oscurecer, tengo que irme… - dijo ella incorporándose.

Tom la atajó por el brazo evitándole que se levantara.

-Ya no quiero que vayas a tu casa Elisa.

-Tom ¿qué dices? Se hace de noche, si no salimos de aquí pronto no hallaremos el camino…

\- Saldremos, pero no hacia tu casa. Ya no quiero que vayas a tu casa.

-Qué… ¿qué quieres decir?

\- ¿Ves ese otro sendero? Ese es el que lleva a mi rancho; no importa si se hace de noche, mi yegua conoce el camino con los ojos cerrados. Ella nos llevará.

\- Pe… pero Tom…

-La primera vez que hicimos el amor me dijiste que tú eras mía, Elisa…

-¡Y lo soy, Tom! Lo soy.

-Entonces, ven a ser mía Elisa, ven a ser mía de verdad. No puedo darte la vida de princesa a la que estás acostumbrada, pero puedo darte el dejar de ser clandestinos, el amarnos de verdad, de frente; en el día, en la noche, en cualquier momento. El no tener que decir adiós nunca más, el no esperar a cada tres días para ser felices. Eso es lo que quiero contigo… Te libero de la promesa que me hiciste hace dos años cuando todo esto comenzó Elisa; no eres mía, no eres de mi propiedad. Eres una mujer libre que en realidad no me debe ningún tipo de obediencia ni nada. Te dejo escoger. Si vas por ese camino, irás a tu casa y seguirás siendo la señorita Leagan hasta que encuentres a alguien más que llene tu vida… o los bolsillos de tu madre, lo que ocurra primero, pero esto se termina porque ya no podemos seguir escondiéndonos así. Si eliges este otro camino, iras a vivir conmigo, a ser la esposa de un ranchero, a vivir entre ganado y caballos, a levantarte con el gallo porque si bien mi vida es holgada, yo tengo que trabajar ¡y trabajar duro para mantenerla así! Y tú, tendrás que estar a mi lado; no te prometo una vida fácil, una vida ociosa, una vida cómoda ¡todo lo contrario! ; pero te prometo que si vas por ese camino, vas a ser la mujer del hombre que te ama, y que te ha amado sin preguntarte nada, sin reprocharte nada, sin recriminarte nada nunca, y será para siempre.

Elisa miró ambos caminos, anochecía y casi no podía ver… Su casa, su familia.

Su madre, su padre ¡su hermano!

Toda su vida ¿dejarlo todo? ¿Qué pasaría si lo hacía? ¡Sería un escándalo! ¡Un terrible escándalo!

Apenas la luz de las estrellas que comenzaban a nacer los alumbraba, pero ella eligió una luz mejor y que podía ver con más claridad que esos dos viejos senderos: los ojos de Tom.

Elisa se acercó a él, tomó su rostro entre las manos y lo besó. Lo besó dulcemente, profundamente, como quizá no lo había besado nunca.

El correspondió a ese beso con la misma dulzura, y la apretó a su pecho desnudo.

Ella se colocó sobre él una vez más, y sin dejar de besarlo, su mano acarició tiernamente el miembro de su hombre hasta que lo sintió palpitar, revivir y llegar al tamaño perfecto por el arte de su mano.

Eliza montó nuevamente a su semental, el mismo que rugió mordiendo la boca de la pelirroja mientras ella dejaba escapar otro gemido.

\- Oscurece… - le susurró él en un suspiro ahogado.

\- Tu yegua conoce el camino… - respondió ella, mientras él, aferrándola entre sus brazos como si nunca más la quisiera soltar, la embestía de nuevo con fuerza, con esa fuerza que ella amaba y que desde la primera vez le había enseñado a ser mujer completa.

Elisa había sido suya desde la primera vez que lo había visto en el patio de su casa, descamisado y sudoroso; y él, la había querido desde que la vio por primera vez asomada en su balcón, vistiendo un vestido de verano de florecitas, que se transparentaba a contraluz, mirándolo boquiabierta.

Desde ese momento, se habían domado el uno al otro; se habían pertenecido mutuamente, para siempre.

Fin


End file.
